The Ghost Groom
by Celestial Maiden Sukira
Summary: [Corpse Bride Parody] AU. The Mansons & the Fentons put their children into an arranged marriage in order to get into higher society, but what happens when a certain Goth girl runs away and accidentally marries a mysterious Ghost Groom instead? DFxSxDP


_Hello, my fellow readers! Happy Valentines Day to you all! I've decided to post my new story up, which is basically a twist on one of my favorite Tim Burton movies of all time: _"Corpse Bride"_! But instead of playing the movie scene by scene, this will be a twist on the movie. (You'll have to read more of the summary on my profile to find out about it.) Hopefully, I'll be able to complete this one faster than my others. School's been not so good to me right now and I just applied for college, so let's hope things turn out for the better._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own _"Danny Phantom", "Corpse Bride" _or any of the songs featured in the fanfic. All stuff, except the story concept belong to the wonderful Butch Hartman, Tim Burton and Danny Elfman._

_Now, on with the story!_

* * *

The morning sky was dark grey with upcoming storm clouds; a blanket of grey in which the sun couldn't break through the tiniest crack. A bitter chill descended upon a tiny and quiet little town named Amity Park. All of the town's buildings had sickening grey brick walls and black tin roofs. Hardly any bright colors were ever spotted, except the orange fur of stray tabby cats in the alleys. 

Many of the stores began to open as light peered into the dusty windows. A clock shop had been open for an hour now; its crooked old owner swept the dust off the porch with a scraggly broom in sync with the 'tick-tocks' of the time pieces. Two fishermen stood in front of their shop: _"Manson's Fishery"_, each brandishing a sharp knife in their hands. One placed the fish on the chopping board and sliced its head off. The other, pushed the fish's severed head into a basket while stray cats stood around it, meowing loudly to get a fresh treat. The two men ignored the animals' pleas of hunger and continued on with their repetitive work.

An old wooden coach, pulled by a tall and powerful black stallion, drove over the dark grey cobble stones with ease. The driver was no older than fourteen years old. He was an African American with turquoise eyes, magnified by a large pair of re-taped black wire framed glasses, and short black hair. He had been working in the coal mines for quite sometime, until a few months ago when a wealthy family took him in as their coach driver. Although he was happy he was out of that dreadful place, he had caught a very bad cough due to long days inhaling the smoke and coal dust.

The driver was dressed in his patched work clothes: an itchy dark grey wool sweater with patched elbows and sleeves, black slacks and his old dark brown leather workshop shoes. A now faded and patched red hat was placed at the top of his head. He pulled on the reins to stop the old horse in front of a majestic white and grey house. It almost seemed like a castle, only smaller and depressing looking. He saw the silhouette of a familiar young woman in the top window of the house.

"Sam…" he whispered, softly.

The shutters suddenly opened and a bright green and white butterfly flew majestically out into the sky. The woman's visage was now visible to the driver. She was only fourteen as well, with short ebony black hair tied up into a tight bun and beautiful lavender eyes. She stared at the now liberated insect as it fluttered it's unusually colored wings.

"Samantha!" shrieked the voice of an older woman; it made the driver cringe suddenly. "Stop daydreaming and get downstairs this instant!"

The driver groaned. Pamela Manson's voice was as uptight as Samantha's corset. Well, both Pamela and Jeremy Manson were very demanding parents, especially with this sudden upcoming marriage.

_Poor Sam,_ the driver thought with pity. _Being married to someone she hasn't even met. It's terrible…_

The two parents walked through the entrance. Lady Pamela Manson wore a beautiful white frilled dress that covered her legs and feet. A stuffed mink scarf was draped around her shoulders. Its appearance was so lifelike that it crated an illusion of it still breathing and could attack an innocent bystander if they weren't too careful. A small strand of pearls curled around her neck with a pair of sparking diamond earrings dangling from her ears. Her short fiery red hair was tied up in a tight bun and her light turquoise eyes gave off a hint of impatience as she fanned herself franticly.

Lord Jeremy Manson had short blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He was dressed in a fine navy blue tuxedo; complete with a top hat, black loafers and dark grey tie ticked neatly into his suit. He pulled out his pocket watch from his pants pocket and checked the time. 4:45 pm, it read. It was time to go.

"Where is Samantha?" demanded Pamela, tapping her foot impatiently. "We're supposed to be leaving now!"

"Now dear," coaxed Jeremy. "I'm sure she's just so excited that she's doing some last minute fixes to her hair. Besides, it's hard for her to be rushed like this."

"I suppose," said Pamela calmly. "But…"

* * *

**(Song starts, to the tune of _According to Plan_)**

**Pamela:**

It's a glorious day

**Jeremy:**

It's a pretty good day

**Pamela:**

It's perfect for her fabulous wedding

**Jeremy: **

But a rehearsal you see, as clear as can be

**Pamela:**

A rehearsal for a fabulous wedding!

**Jeremy: **

Assuming nothing happens that we don't really know

**Pamela:**

And nothing unexpected interferes with the show…

**Pamela & Jeremy:**

And that's why every thing  
Every last little thing  
Every single tiny microscopic little thing must go…

**Pamela:**

According to us

**Jeremy: **

Our gal shall be married

**Pamela:**

According to us

**Jeremy: **

With the family carried

**Pamela & Jeremy:**

Elevated to the best of society…

**Pamela:**

To the fancy balls!

**Jeremy: **

In the hallowed halls!

**Pamela:**

Rubbing elbows with the finest!

**Jeremy:**

'Having crumpets with her highness!

**Pamela & Jeremy:**

We'll be there, we'll be seen  
Having tea with the queen  
Forget everything  
That we've ever, ever been!

_(Song ends for the moment…)

* * *

_

Sam finally came down the stairs with a scowl on her face, while her hands fixing up her bun. She was wearing a dark violet dress with a mauve satin ribbon around her neck.

"Well, young lady, it's about time you got here!" snapped Pamela, tapping her foot impatiently. "We're going to be late!"

"Off you go, then," said Jeremy, ushering his daughter into the carriage. The parents followed in pursuit.

The driver closed the door gently and took his spot at the front. With a quick whip of the reigns, the stallion trotted down the street gracefully. While he drove, the driver listened in on the Manson's conversation.

"I don't know what the big deal is about this stupid marriage," grumbled Sam, her arms firmly crossed. "We're fine as we are!"

"You know better to speak to us like that!" said Pamela, stoking her mink with one hand while fanning her freshly powdered face with the other. "I've always deserved more than a fish merchant's life, and your father has too. That's why we've arranged a plan with the Fentons for you to wed their only son. So, don't screw this one up!"

"What's the point of a marriage if I haven't even met the person I'm marrying?" shouted Sam. "I haven't even spoken to their son even once, let alone know what he looks like!"

"Stop that shouting, Samantha. You'll loosen your corset that way!"

"For the last time, Mother, my name is _Sam_!"

_This is _so_ not going well… _groaned the driver.

* * *

Lady Madeline (preferably known as Maddie to her husband) and Lord Jack Fenton watched through their window as the Manson's carriage stop to an abrupt halt at the entrance of their mansion and opened. Their daughter stepped out first with her mother not far behind, trying to fix Sam's frazzled bun while the girl snapped her mother's hand away from her. Lord Manson stepped out, cool and collected, not even winced by their unappealing entrance. 

"They look so…classy!" said Jack with awe.

"Yes," agreed Maddie, "they look very serious to do this marriage."

"Well, let's hope Danny snags this girl. I don't think we can afford another wedding!"

* * *

**(Song continues, to the tune of _According to Plan: Part 2_)**

**Maddie **_(sadly)_:

It's a terrible day

**Jack:**

Oh, don't be that way!

**Maddie: **

It's a terrible day for a wedding

**Jack: **

It's a sad, sad state of affairs we're in

**Maddie: **

That has led to this ominous wedding

**Jack: **

How could our family have come to this?

**Maddie & Jack **_(worried)_:

To marry off our Danny to the nouveau riche

**Maddie: **

They're so tight

**Jack: **

So stiff

**Maddie **_(worried)_:

Oh, it couldn't be worse…

**Jack: **

Couldn't be worse? I'm afraid I disagree  
They could be land rich, bankrupt, aristocracy

_(Jack opens a safe, only to find nothing inside it except dust and cobwebs)_

Without a penny to their name  
Just like you, and me!

**Maddie **_(sadly)_:

Oh dear…

**Maddie & Jack: **

And that's why everything  
Every last little thing  
Every single tiny microscopic little thing must go…

**Maddie: **

According to us

**Jack: **

Our son will wed

**Maddie: **

According to us

**Jack: **

And our family led

**Maddie & Jack: **

From the depths of deepest poverty

**Maddie: **

To the noble realm

**Jack:**

Of our ancestry

**Maddie & Jack **_(surprised)_:

And who'd have guessed in a million years?  
That our son with a face  
Of a playboy with such grace  
Would provide our ticket to our rightful place…

_(Song ends for the moment…)

* * *

_

Meanwhile upstairs, Danny Fenton was getting prepared to meet his wife to be. He was also fourteen, with neatly combed raven colored hair and icy blue eyes. He wore a black suit with a navy blue tie, white dress shirt, black pants and polished ebony shoes. He was very nervous about meeting this Samantha Manson; so nervous in fact that he couldn't tie his tie properly.

"Drat! Stupid tie…" he muttered.

_I wonder what Samantha will be like?_ He wondered. _I hope she shares the same interests as me. But, then, what if she doesn't like me? What will happen then? Mother and Father can't hold up this house much longer and then we'll be driven into the street… Oh, why did this marriage have to be now? Why couldn't it be when I was sixteen or even eighteen! Fourteen is such a young age…_

Danny was still fumbled with his tie, unable to fix it properly. _Double drat!_ He looked down at his tie with an angry scowl._ Just once, I wish you would cooperate with me!_

"Hurry up, Danny," called Jack from downstairs. "The Mansons are here."

* * *

**(Song continues, to the tune of _According to Plan: Part 3_)**

**Pamela** _(to Jeremy)_:

Marriage is a partnership  
A little tit for tat  
You'd think a lifetime watching us  
Might have taught her that  
Might have taught her that…

_(Cuts to Fenton Manor with Jack and Maddie walking down the stairs)_

**Jack:**

Everything must be perfect

**Maddie:**

Everything must be perfect

**Maddie & Jack:**

Everything must be perfect.

**Pamela & Jeremy:**

Perfect!

**Fentons & Mansons:**

That's why everything  
Every last little thing  
Every single tiny microscopic little thing must go…  
According to us!

_(Song ends.)

* * *

_

As Lady Pamela and Lord Jeremy entered the Fenton's house, Sam walked over to the driver.

"You look lovely today, Miss Manson," said the driver, tipping his tattered cap to Sam.

Sam sighed with a small smile. "Thanks, Tuck, but you know you can call me Sam."

Tucker laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, old habit around your folks, you know. I don't get why they're forcing you to marry at such a young age. It's sort of ridiculous, don't you think?"

"Samantha!"

Tucker flinched once more while Sam gritted her teeth. "Ugh, I wish she would stop calling me that," she muttered. She fished under her dress for one of her shoes, found two silver coins and handed them to Tucker. "Here, I took these from my mother's safe while she wasn't looking."

Tucker, although shocked that Sam had stolen twice his usual pay from her mother, took the money from her hand and quickly stuffed them in his pants pocket. "Thanks. I don't know what I'll do with it, but thanks." He coughed heavily without warning.

"Maybe you should find a doctor," suggested Sam. "That cough is getting worse every day I hear it."

"_Samantha!" _screamed Lady Pamela, her voice now booming through the dusty windows. _"Get inside _NOW!"

"Alright, mother! Don't get your frills in a bunch! Sheesh…"

Sam waved to her driver and dashed inside the mansion in a flash.

* * *

The main hall was a spectacular sight for Sam to see, although very gloomy and a little too dark, even for her taste. A pale white marble floor stretched across as far as she could see, along with pieces of expensive artwork, suits of rare armor and family portraits. A tall spiraling staircase was at the far corner of the room with a polished dark oak railing. Her mother, however, was as snobby as she could get. 

"Ugh, who decorated this place?" she muttered quietly behind her fan. "Scrap yard dealers, no doubt."

Sam saw a young butler at the door grunt with displeasure. She estimated that he was around the same age as her, quite possibly a year older, with classy short blonde hair and silvery blue eyes. He wore the typical butler attire: a black and white tuxedo with black pants and shoes.

"Lord and Lady Fenton: Mr. and Mrs. Manson," said the butler in a nasally voice as the other two parents walked in out of nowhere.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," said Jack, shaking Lady Pamela's hand tightly with a grin. "I'm sure our son will be pleased to be with you, Miss Samantha."

Maddie nudged her husband in the ribs. "Um, dear, this isn't the bride," she whispered.

Jack paused for a minute to process his wife's observation. "She's not? Then, who's Samantha?"

"Um, I am, sir," answered Sam quietly. "That's my mother."

Jack immediately let go of Lady Pamela's hand. "Oops, I'm terribly sorry."

"Er, we should be getting into the dining room for tea," said Maddie quickly. She turned to the butler. "Dashiell, would you care to escort our guests?"

The butler hurried after the Mansons on cue and walked with them down the hall until they had disappeared from Sam's view, along with the Fentons. Sam had stayed behind, on account that she hated sitting with others during tea time and listening to girly gossip. It was just a massive headache ready to happen. Instead, she took a seat at the interesting antique piano that was just beside her.

The instrument's surface was a polished black with an elevated top, revealing all the hammers and strings of this beautiful contraption. A small, narrow white vase was placed near the opening with one small almost wilted piece of honeysuckle placed inside it. Sam lightly stroked the smooth ivory keys with her index finger and carefully played three notes. The music echoed through the hallway, but thankfully it didn't seem to catch the adults' attention.

Knowing she was out of hearing range, Sam began to play a piece she just somehow created from her thoughts. Each key she played sung beautifully with the next, and then a melody had begun to take form.

* * *

Danny was still upstairs, nervously trying to still fix his tie. He had never been so nervous like this before in his whole life. His hands were even trembling as he gripped the silky material. 

"Ugh! I'll never get this made properly in time!" he growled furiously, now untying the tie once again.

Then, he heard something beautiful echo from the hall downstairs. He had never heard such music before in his life, since his older sister had lessons all those years ago. Curious of who was playing, he abandoned his tie-based task and rushed downstairs.

* * *

Sam still continued playing her piano solo, her mind now lost in a sea of song as her dainty fingers scaled the ivory keys. She never knew she could play like this before in her life, due to that she had to have a piece of music paper in front of her. 

_One, two, three and one, two, three…_ her mind paced the beat. _And one and two and three…_

She never thought she would be able to stop playing, until…

"AHH!"

Sam caught a glimpse of a handsome young man with black hair and blue eyes right behind her. In her sudden state of shock, she had almost knocked over the vase, but she quickly caught it before it fell onto the floor.

"I-I'm so sorry," she said quietly, amazed that she was suddenly nervous around this boy.

Danny shook his head. "No, no. I'm the one that should be sorry. I made you lose concentration on that wonderful song you were just playing."

Sam smiled and shrugged. "Accidents happen, I guess."

"You play beautifully, Miss Manson."

Sam cringed by the name she was addressed by. "I don't mean to be rude," she said curtly, "but call me Sam. Everyone else doesn't seem to get the picture when I tell them not to call me by Miss Manson or Samantha. My parents can't seem to get a grasp of the concept yet either."

Danny chuckled. "I have the same problem. My name is Danny, short for Daniel, yet my mother still calls me by that." He brushed his index finger over the piano keys with a sigh. "I could never play the piano. My father said it was a waste of time."

Sam pulled a loose strand of hair out of her face with two sliender fingers. "I don't know about that. It takes a bit of practice, but you get the hang of it after ten lessons or so. The key thing is to remember the notes." She ushered him to take a seat on the piano bench and held his hands gently over the instrument. "Now, press the white keys, one by one."

Danny's fingers pressed every white key on the piano. Each of them became higher and higher than the last one, making a scale of notes.

"Uh, Sam," said Danny nervously. "You know that tomorrow we're going to be, uh…"

"Married?" Sam finished with a sigh. "I know. It stinks. Why do our parents push their only children together just to get into high society? Sometimes I don't get-"

"Sam!"

**_CRASH!_**

The vase shattered onto the floor when Sam accidentally swung her arm behind it. Bits of ceramic, a puddle of water and the sprig of honeysuckle now laid on the marble floor.

"Oh no," said Sam worriedly, trying to clean up the mess. "I'm really sorry."

"It's alright," said Danny as he crouched down to help Sam. "It's just a vase…"

That's when they both met very closely, face to face. Both of the teenagers looked into each other's eyes deeply, light blue against amethyst purple, awkward of how close they were. Danny fished around to find the wilted flower and handed to Sam. She took it from his fingers and inhaled the almost faint perfume of the plant's contents. Then, they leaned in closer…

"_What impropriety is _this_?" _

The sudden outburst made Danny and Sam almost have a brief heart attack at the same time. Jerking their heads in the voice's direction, both of them saw Lady Manson in the doorway, shocked beyond belief.

"You two shouldn't be _alone_ together!" Lady Manson shrieked. "Here it is one minute before five, and you're not at the rehearsal!"

Sam and Danny both looked at each other, their sudden romantic moment now vanished through time. Gentlemanly, Danny helped Sam up to her feet and brushed off some invisible dirt off her dress.

"Pastor Masters has been waiting for you two for ages," continued Lady Manson, a little less shrilly than before. "Come at once!"

Knowing they couldn't escape their now arranged destiny, the couple-to-be followed Lady Manson briskly down the hallway and into the living room like two nervous flies to a spider's web.

* * *

_And there you have it! Chapter One is complete. I must warn you though, I will be tweaking the song lyrics slightly to match the story, but hopefully, will remain just as good as the original. Please read and review!_


End file.
